


【削菠萝】残响

by banana0728



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	【削菠萝】残响

赵磊缓缓睁开眼睛，难得对自己现在的处境产生了一丝迷茫。  
自己这是在哪儿？身下是白色的枕头和被单，看装潢像是在酒店。  
他刚半支起身子，就听见旁边噼里啪啦的打字声停了，孙小芯脆生生地说：“哎呀，赵专您醒啦！”她面前的桌子上摊开着一台笔记本电脑，旁边还放着吃完的外卖盒。  
“这是酒店？”赵磊揉了揉眼睛，问她。

“您睡迷糊啦？”孙小芯问，满脸都是关切，“您从广州回来之后一直在忙，今天上午大家看您在办公室桌子上睡着了，本来大家说在搭的行军床上让您休息一下。肖队不让，非把您送到酒店来，还让我在这等着您醒。”  
“广州炸弹魔的总结汇报会开始了吗？”赵磊猛然想起最紧要的事，自己通宵赶的报告也都是为了这个。  
“今天三点开嘛，”孙小芯低头看了一眼笔记本电脑上的时间，“现在四点半，应该快结束了。肖队说他一个人就行了，让您好好休息。”

听到肖凯中的名字，赵磊微微松了口气。然而转念一想，这段时间肖凯中明明比自己更忙，却还要替自己做报告，实在是有点对不住他。

赵磊抿了抿嘴唇，问：“提供炸弹的人有线索了吗？  
“没有，”孙小芯的眼睛瞬间黯淡下去了，“跟前两次一样。”  
赵磊不由得又皱紧了眉头。  
从昆明，到武汉，再到广州，三地发生的炸弹袭击事件如出一辙，都是有反社会人格的无业游民把自制的炸弹放到公共场所，然后写恐吓信给相关部门，借此发泄私愤。  
手段如此粗陋的恐吓者当然很快就被确认身份并控制住了。但整件事情中唯一的疑点就是，那炸弹制作得太精密了，根本不是一般的自制的土炸弹，就连拆弹组都要费一番功夫才能拆开。而每一次放置炸弹的人落网后，供述都是：“炸弹是从一个神秘人手上拿到的。”  
如果说前两次还可以说是巧合，是意外，是自己想多了。这一次，应该可以确定了。

孙小芯却没察觉到赵磊的心思，看赵磊出神，还以为他饿了，于是连忙拿起桌上的外卖单：“赵专，您吃点东西吗？肖队嘱咐我说您想吃什么都行，他报销。”  
“不了，”赵磊掀起被子，从床上下来，“我先回局里了，有点急事。”

他想见到肖凯中，现在就想。而且，有些事，也是时候告诉他了。

肖凯中好不容易结束了这次案件的总结汇报，刚从会议室出来，立刻就闻到了茶水间传来的焙烤咖啡香。来到武汉分局之后不久，赵磊就专程把他的一整套做咖啡的机器都带来放在茶水间了，经常隔三差五就摆弄着，给每个同事都送上一杯香浓的咖啡。  
“辛苦了。”赵磊看见他来，递给他一杯咖啡。  
“没事，”肖凯中接过滚烫的咖啡杯，轻轻吹了吹上面的热气，喝了一小口，“倒是你，不多休息会儿吗？”  
“我早就习惯了，”赵磊笑着说，“你别忘了，我可是八岁入行，十六岁出现场的人哪。”  
“那不一样。”肖凯中说，“你们拆弹，讲究的是精细，要短时间内精神高度集中。我们基层刑警，平时要写的材料就拉拉杂杂一大堆，碰到个案子，写报告的时间比破案的时间还长。”  
赵磊笑着看他，连嘴角也盛满了笑意。

“肖队！赵专！有新发现！”鉴证科的吴桐冲过来，扒在茶水间的门框上，语速急得仿佛这句话烫嘴，“昆明的同事传来的新消息，有炸弹来源的线索了！”

肖凯中和赵磊对视了一下，迅速赶到了鉴证科的办公室。  
“快，让我看看。”肖凯中拉开最靠前的一张椅子坐下，赵磊贴着他也坐下了。  
屏幕上正播放的画面是一个便利店的监控，只见一个四十多岁的男人正弯着腰坐在便利店的桌子前面吃盒饭，不停地左顾右盼，样子显得有些贼眉鼠眼。肖凯中立刻认出来，这就是昆明爆炸案的犯罪嫌疑人。  
大概三十秒后，便利店门口出现了一个身材挺拔，身高至少有一米八的男人，棒球帽压得很低，看不清脸，从体态上来判断，似乎不超过二十五岁。这个男人走到嫌疑人的桌子前，跟他简单说了两句话，把右手提着的牛皮纸袋放在桌上，随即就转身离开了，整个过程不超过五分钟。  
“这是半年前的录像。”吴桐指着右下角的时间，说，“根据便利店的店主口供，他们一般监控录像只保存三个月的，但是因为这几个月店里的营业额和商品消耗一直对不上，他们怀疑是遭了贼，所以把录像都留下来准备报案的。”  
肖凯中点了点头，简单地说：“把视频拷给我。”然后微微偏头去看赵磊。  
只见赵磊把咖啡杯靠在嘴边，却迟迟没有喝，只是怔怔地盯着屏幕，似在出神。  
“磊磊？”肖凯中问。  
“怎么了，赵专？”吴桐问，  
“没事。”赵磊摇了摇头，站起身来，对肖凯中说，“我们走吧。”

回到茶水间里，赵磊站在水槽前，默默洗着咖啡杯。肖凯中盯着他清瘦的背影，犹豫再三地开口：“磊磊，其实吧……我有个事，想跟你说挺久了。”  
“嗯，你说。”手里沾着泡沫的白色圆杯子滑滑的，赵磊一边冲洗一边用手搓掉上面的泡沫，低着头，不去看肖凯中。  
“我喜欢你，挺久了。”肖凯中低沉又有磁性的声音从背后传来，呼吸拂在赵磊的脖子上，害得赵磊忍不住抖了一下肩膀，“是想和你处个对象的那种喜欢。”

赵磊没有说话，只是默默地洗完杯子，把杯子放到一旁的用来晾干的碗架上，甩了甩手上的水珠，然后转身，踮脚，用自己的嘴唇轻轻在肖凯中唇上碰了一下。  
肖凯中的唇形是那种泛着冷意的性感，唇瓣薄薄的，齿间还能闻到隐隐的薄荷糖味道，还有他身上的香水味。  
“好不容易今天能准点下班了，”赵磊瞥了一眼茶水间墙上的挂钟，“去你家还是回我家？”

肖凯中的公寓是他当上刑侦支队队长的第一年后，分期付款买的房子。当时图方便，买了离局里最近的楼盘，就隔了两条街道，走路五分钟就到了。面积不大，也就四十多平米。但好在单身男人本来也用不了那么大地方，打扫起来还麻烦。  
赵磊正在浴室里洗澡，哗啦啦的水声透过房门传到外面肖凯中的耳朵里。他半躺在床上，心里有一种莫名的违和感，却说不出来为什么。  
过了一会儿，赵磊拉开浴室门出来了，他穿着肖凯中的灰色浴袍，沾了水的头发贴在脸颊两侧，眼睛湿漉漉的，看起来格外乖巧而可怜。  
那件浴袍对他来说有点大，领口刚好能露出他被蒸气熏得有些发红的雪白肌肤，肖凯中咽了咽口水。  
赵磊轻轻拽开带子，任由浴袍从他身上滑落，露出修长优美而有肌肉的男性身体。  
他掀开被子爬上床，缩进肖凯中怀里又笑嘻嘻地吻了他一下。然而这次却被肖凯中反客为主地翻身压在身下，啃住唇瓣，然后用力吻了下去。  
不同于薄薄的上唇，赵磊的下唇很丰满，甚至有些柔软的肉感，是很适合被亲吻的类型。  
肖凯中细长有力带着茧子的手指顺着他的下巴，脖颈，锁骨，一路到了他的胸前。

……（回来补车）

肖凯中似乎终于明白了这种违和感的来源——他俩的做爱，流程好像和约炮差不了太多。

赵磊翻过身去，不说话。  
本来以为赵磊是刚做完有点累才不想说话，肖凯中从他的背后伸出手来搂住他，想好好温存一下。赵磊很瘦，太瘦了，搂在怀里简直像一只猫一样。  
谁知道肖凯中探头一看，赵磊正拿着手机在看鉴证科传来的炸弹图呢。  
正在肖凯中有些泄气的时候，赵磊忽然转过身来，缩进了他的怀里。  
“磊磊，怎么了？”  
赵磊不说话，只是摇头。  
肖凯中听见他抽鼻子的声音，低头把他的脸捧起来，重复了一遍：“怎么了？”  
赵磊这才哑着嗓子，低低地说：“我想我师傅了。”

赵磊的师傅？肖凯中脑子飞快地转着，却怎么也想不起来还有类似的人了。  
武汉发生第一起炸弹魔事件后，肖凯中急着找一位拆弹专家，彭楚粤就给他介绍了赵磊。  
肖凯中还记得，自己第一次见到赵磊的时候，坐在客厅里等了很久。那个时候自己以为这位专家一定是位德高望重须发皆白的老人，没想到，一个穿着白衬衣的年轻人走了进来，到饮水机前用纸杯接了两杯水。  
肖凯中客气地问：“请问赵师傅什么时候过来？”  
“赵师傅？”那个年轻人转过身来，把一杯水放在他面前的茶几上，自己坐在他对面的沙发上：“我就是，有什么事吗？”

“我跟你说个事吧。”赵磊把头埋在肖凯中怀里。  
赵磊也是忽然产生这个冲动的，就在刚才看到那张炸弹照片的一瞬间，那些久远的回忆忽然全都涌上了心头。  
还好，还好在这个晚上，他不是一个人，他身边还有肖凯中。

“我师傅，是被我害死的。是我剪错了线，师傅为了保护我，才牺牲的。”

12月的最后一天，炸弹魔又行动了。  
这次的目标是上海金茂大厦，和之前不一样，这次的恐吓信是在下午寄出的，完全没有留出任何时间给警方反应。

肖凯中带队冲进了金茂大厦，相关的工作人员已经全部被紧急疏散，原本熙熙攘攘的电梯口现在无比冷清，给人一种莫名的诡异感。

电梯的大门缓缓向两边拉开，底部放着一个被黑布包裹着的正方形物体。  
“快，拆弹组！”肖凯中指挥着。

电梯虽然不小，但一下子进了这么多人还是显得有点挤。  
然而，就在那个包袱皮散落开来的刹那，赵磊大喊一声：“别碰它！”  
赵专家一向温温柔柔的，拆弹组的众人都从来没见过他这么激动，一时间停下了手里的活。  
赵磊盯着那个炸弹，又继续用正常音量说：“你们都出去。”  
肖凯中看了一眼赵磊的背影，摆了摆手，示意拆弹组的人撤退。

“你也出去。”赵磊淡淡地说。  
肖凯中愣了一下。  
“出去。”赵磊的声音非常平静，甚至听不出什么感情。  
肖凯中乖乖退出了门外。

“这个炸药会在一分钟内引爆，但是它内部有个气压仪，只要检测到气压下降，就会延缓爆炸。里面小管里的水银是触发器，一旦电梯停下来，惯性就会让水银触动，直接引爆。电梯到顶需要四十五秒，我必须在那之前把它拆除。”  
肖凯中心头涌上一股不祥的预感：“你怎么知道这么多？”  
赵磊没有理他，只是用力按下了那个关闭电梯门的按钮。

电梯门合上的那一瞬间，肖凯中看见他眼里决绝的死意。  
他一下子慌了，用力地敲着电梯门：“你开门！赵磊！你开门！”  
然而电梯门后并没有声音，一旁的电梯显示屏上，表示楼层的数字从1跳到了2。

冰冷的数字像无声的宣判，纵横近十年的刑警队长肖凯中从没有一刻像现在这样绝望过，一下子像被抽干了所有力气一样，一瞬间整个身体都僵在原处一动不动，只有灵魂被抽出体外，在虚空之中经历了一场从宇宙爆炸星尘喷发开始的浩劫。时间一秒一秒流逝着，每一秒都是割肉剜骨一般，连呼吸都剧痛。  
他想挣扎，想努力，想抓住时间，却什么也做不了。只能看着那个数字不断地向上跳动，像宣判赵磊生命时限的倒计时。

“肖队，”孙小芯怯怯地指着肖凯中的口袋，“你的对讲机在响。”  
像溺水的人抓住救命稻草一样，肖凯中掏出对讲机，双手捧着它：“磊磊！磊磊！你还好吗！”

“我没事。”赵磊说。  
他正盘腿坐在炸弹前面，电梯的灯光线路被切断了，他随身携带的吸盘小夜灯此刻正吸在电梯的侧边上，发出幽幽的蓝光。

“这个炸弹跟我之前见过的那个基本一样，只不过它稍微复杂一点。”赵磊正拿着镊子和剪刀，小心翼翼地分开几根电线，急速上升的电梯让赵磊的耳膜经受着气压，他咽了咽口水，“其实我也有句话一直想对你说，再不说可能就没机会了。”  
似乎是从赵磊的这句话里嗅出一丝诀别的气味，肖凯中连忙喝住：“闭嘴，不许说！”  
然而赵磊没有听他的，自顾自地继续说：“我爱上你了。”

紧接着，他咔嚓一声，剪断了最后一根电线。  
那一秒，简直比一亿年还要漫长。  
然而最终什么都没有发生，炸弹被安全排除了。

与此同时，伴随着清脆的叮咚一声，电梯到达了顶层，电梯门缓缓打开。  
赵磊走出去，随手按下一个键，电梯门在他身后缓缓合上。  
“90秒。”他想着，随即在心里开始倒数。

金茂大厦顶层的全景天窗前面站着一个赵磊曾经无比熟悉的背影，正在俯瞰上海市的夜景。  
听见他走过来，那个人回头，朝他微微一笑：“师兄，好久不见了。”  
是焉栩嘉。

“想见师兄一面可真不容易。自从师傅走了之后你就到处东躲西藏，害得我只好用爆炸案引你出来。”  
“就因为这种理由？你知道万一我不出现，或者彭楚粤没有找到我，你的炸弹会害死多少人吗？”  
焉栩嘉耸了耸肩：“你这不是出现了吗？”  
赵磊的嘴角抽动了一下：“你简直是疯了，几千人的生命是这样给你开玩笑的吗？”

“还有更好玩的，师兄想知道吗？”焉栩嘉背对着玻璃窗外一望无际的钢铁丛林和横贯的黄浦江，笑嘻嘻地说，“上海环球金融中心和上海中心大厦我也安了一模一样的东西。炸开的时候一定像烟花一样漂亮，就当送给师兄的生日礼物，喜不喜欢！”  
赵磊的瞳孔骤然缩紧：“你真的是疯了！”

“现在已经十一点五十五了，”焉栩嘉低头看着腕上的表，“师兄就算现在赶过去，恐怕也来不及了，所以，还是好好享受烟花吧。”  
窗外的上海依旧是一片灯火灿烂。上海市民们似乎不知道他们的生命安全，正被威胁着，仍然无忧无虑地准备着庆祝新年。

“你手上一定有远程控制器对不对？”赵磊努力按住越来越快的心跳，告诉自己必须要保持冷静，努力用平静的语调说。  
“有啊，怎么了？”焉栩嘉满不在意地说，把视线从窗外收回来，手摸在了赵磊脸上，“要不这样吧，师兄亲我一下，我就把定时器向后调五分钟。师兄陪我上一次床，我就把定时器向后调一个小时？不过，我在床上可不止一个小时了……”焉栩嘉的语调无比暧昧，眼神不断地向赵磊身上瞄。

“你他妈给我再说一遍！”肖凯中暴怒的声音和电梯的叮咚声几乎同时传来。  
突然的声音让焉栩嘉怔了一下，赵磊迅速趁这个机会摸走了他身上的远程控制器。  
肖凯中像一道闪电一样冲到了焉栩嘉眼前，抓着他的领子就把他从地面拎起来：“你个小兔崽子！”  
“冷静！冷静！肖队冷静！不可以伤害犯罪嫌疑人！”孙小芯尖叫着。

砰！砰！砰！  
随着零点的钟声响起，远处烟花盛放，绽开的五颜六色焰火映在金茂的玻璃窗上，宛如置身星河银海，无比绚烂美丽。

肖凯中搂着赵磊，在他脸颊上轻轻落下一吻。  
“生日快乐，然后，新年快乐。”


End file.
